In recent years, with the rapid development of computers, smart phones and other electronic apparatus, the computer viruses are spreading at an alarming rate. The computer viruses usually have characteristics of destructive, replication and infectivity. Computers, smart phones and other electronic apparatus once being infected with the virus, usually present that files therein are added, deleted, or changed. These operations on files may result in a series of problems, such as program crashing, system crashing, or a remote control of the apparatus, user information stolen, and so on.
In order to protect the resources of the computer, smart phones and other electronic apparatus are not infected by the computer viruses, and to ensure the safe operation of electronic apparatus, the files in the electronic apparatuses are often needed to be scanned to find whether a file is infected. If there has an infected file, the infected file is usually isolated to protect or delete.
Conventional methods for processing viruses require users to manually select modes of processing the virus, such as comprehensive killing mode or fast killing mode, and then process the viruses according to the selected mode. However, users often do not exactly know which mode should be selected under the current status of the apparatus, and also do not know the location or directory of the files easy to be infected. Therefore, the spread of the virus and the damage to the apparatus can not be prevented in time.